Goodbye
by Sivillian
Summary: Everything comes with a price. Winning has the highest price, but the reward is grand. What are you willing to give away to leave with triumph? Say goodbye to what you traded for that grand victory. COMPLETED


RadianceClan Challenge: Battle

* * *

We rushed into battle quickly, neither side hesitating. This would be it. The deciding battle. War is not glorious, but it is sometimes necessary. Instantly, the claws were out and the fangs were bared...

I lashed out and raked my claws along the tom's face. I felt satisfaction as he gave in and yowled, running back into the bramble with his tail tucked in. My heart was racing with excitement. All around me was the screeches and battle cries of RiverClan and ThunderClan.

"Today we take back Sunningrocks!" I shout loudly for all of my warriors to hear.

They growled at their enemies, but their eyes shone brightly. I felt a searing pain slid down my flank, claws cutting through my thick fur. Yelping, I whipped around. It was my old rival. Barkstar.

Our yellow eyes were locked together. Though I consider him my friend, I needed to win this battle. I lunged at the tabby with claws unsheathed. The wind soared through my ears. The sound of the fighting warriors were distant as I collided with the ThunderClan leader.

He bit down on my shoulder, causing me to yowl in pain. I retaliated by scathing my claws along his chest fur, feeling his fur pull out from the swipe of my long hooks. He was seething mad. So was I.

We struggled out of each other's grasp. I stared at him with malice. At that moment, I saw his weak spot. His back leg was already wounded.

My white pelt, stained in my own blood, was splashed with more red from another cat. I turned my head and saw two ThunderClan she-cats standing over a body that sprawled on the ground.

It was Silverbird. My mate. She had protected me. She shielded me from the enemies with her body and she paid with her life. Her breathing was shallow and rapid.

I gave the ThunderClanners a fearsome roar. I pushed off the stone and sliced through the black she cat's throat. She fell down like a limp leaf. I think her name was Darkpetal. Now her blood was on my paws.

"ThunderClan! Retreat!" The brown tabby leader yowled.

He shoved me out of the way and dragged the dead warrior away. I heard the enemies yowl and run back to their territory. Sunningrocks was finally ours again.

I knelt down to my love. She stared at me with pale blue eyes. Her lovely silvery pelt was torn from her chest to her shoulder, spilling out blood. The hollers of triumph made by my Clanmates was distant and empty.

"I love you." She choked out.

"Silverbird," I mewed feebly. "Don't go. The medicine cat will be here soon."

But we both knew no medicine could heal her. I could only press my nose into her fur and let her die with me by her side.

I remember how we used to play-fight as apprentices. She would always let me win. I was never able to pin her down with my long white fur in the way. But she let me push her over like a kittypet and yowl in triumph.

The life began to drain out of her slowly. Blood was still pouring from the fatal wound. Her eyes which were still shining comforted him. She was readying herself to go to StarClan. I could see it in her blue eyes. The stars were already filling them.

I remember when we confessed our love for each other by the willow trees long ago. Silverbird was so beautiful that night. Her lean pelt was groomed and shined like the moon. Her blue eyes were happy and anxious. I remember when I said those three special words how much I stuttered before she could understand me.

Silverbird's body grew less and less warm. I couldn't bear it. Her breathing became small gasps. Her starry eyes stared up at him. She blinked and he held her gaze.

I remember when we had our kits. I was the new deputy back then. We had a litter of four. All healthy and beautiful they had long fur like me that was silver and tabby. They were all toms. There was Stormkit, Breezekit, Stonekit, and Bumblekit. When Stormkit, Breezekit, and Bumblekit died of greencough, we both devastated and rightly so. But even now we are proud of our son Stonefall.

On her last breath, she meowed hoarsly, "Goodbye, Foamstar."

She blinked once more. Her eyes flashed in a shimmer of stars. And then they were blue and lifeless. Silverbird was gone. If I don't have Silverbird, I don't know how I'll lead the Clan. I don't know how I will live.

Her body was cold and her eyes were blank. The blood had dried into her tabby pelt. But I could feel her warm spirit. But even that was leaving me.

Goodbye, my love.


End file.
